A solitary Rose blooms by itself
by JadedNobody
Summary: Amy is Sonic's number one fan girl. She will chase him to the ends of Mobius. That is so factual no one even questions it. At least until Amy realizes she had no one to run alongside her.
1. Chapter 1

Amy knew she was getting faster. It might be by the smallest of increments but one day she will be able to catch up to Sonic. No prey can avoid a determined enough hunter and Amy wasn't determined, she was obsessive. That was something everyone agreed on.

The pink hedgehog had been following Sonic's trail and monitoring the news for his current location. Their was a program on TV yesterday how Sonic aided GUN in stopping Eggman was conquering Station Square. The only reason she wasn't at Station Square yesterday is Vanilla asked her to watch Cream while she was out with Vector.

She was tempted to say no but could never say that to Vanilla and Cream. She sprinted non stop the moment Vanilla came back the following morning. Sonic would have to put some considerable effort in to beat her time. Amy had her hammer to even the scale, Sonic would never be able to dodge it when she threw it at him while in pursuit.

Sonic was obviously out of the city by now. The blue blur did work with GUN in his last escapade, which meant Team Dark. They were bound to at least know the direction he had headed. Shadow and Rouge are never tight lipped about this, even if they have deluded motives.

GUN's headquarters was technically suppose to be secret, but everyone in their immediate circle knew where it was from all the times they cooperated together. Amy Rose prepared her harshest glower for the security guard. The man was officially a security guard for a private corporate office complex.

"Let me in, I need to see Team Dark." Amy rested her hands on her hips, expecting the man to immediately comply.

"I can't do this Miss Rose. Even if you've been in here before you don't have the clearance to enter."

"Then call Team Dark, they will come and let me in," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The guard looked unsure but acquiesced. He tapped his ear piece a few times in a methodology unknown to Amy.

"Okay, thank you, I will inform her." The man tapped his ear piece again.

"You are to wait in the lobby for them." Amy stormed past without a second thought. She would have gone into the building proper if Shadow hadn't warped in.

"Rose." Shadow's tone held a twinge of warmth, for him, and oddly anxiety in welcome.

"Amy," she never understood why Shadow was so stuffy.

"Amelia," he compromised. "Is there anything I can help you with," he looked at her like a snake that will strike the moment your eyes drifted.

"Do you know where Sonic went." Amy flinched as Shadow smacked his own face, breathing curses.

"What was that," Rouge walked into the lobby at that moment. She had a small knowing smirk.

"You win."

"Yes!" Rouge flew into the air in an ostentatious victory pose.

"What?"

"Rouge and I placed a bet. If you asked about Sonic, I was paying for drinks tonight. If it was literally anything else then Rouge would have had to pay." The dark hedgehog rubbed his brow in defeat.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but betting on the dark horse doesn't always work. I mean what else was she going to ask about, Amy has no friends-"

"What!" Shadow took a sharp breath before sighing, and Rouge realized there were no take backs now.

"How dare you, I have plenty of friends."

"Name them," Rouge countered.

"Sonic is heading towards Mystic Ruins," Shadow knew there was no fixing this but it was worth a shot.

"Tails, Knuckles-"

"Those are Sonic's friends. At best they are your acquaintances. Have you ever spent time with them outside of chasing Sonic?"

"Cream," Amy threw out.

"She is a girl you baby sit. I'm sorry Amy that is like saying your little sister is your best friend. I'm afraid Cream doesn't count." Rouge wanted her word to be honest. The bat did worry her tone was too callous, however.

"So what, you are a thief who uses her body to string men along because she has nothing better to do." Amy materialized her hammer hoping for a fight.

"Okay," Rouge walked back inside. The spy didn't want to get in a fight with a twelve year old fan girl, that was beneath her.

"We will see you later Amy," Shadow fixed himself in front of Amy, prepared for the worse.

Shadow hid a sigh of relief when Amy wordlessly left.

The pink hedgehog ran out hard. She could feel her eyes watering despite her best effort. Amy thought over Rouge's words and examined her life.

For years she's chased Sonic. She's styled her body with Sonic in mind. Her dreams contained Sonic. Her room was nothing but Sonic. Everyone in her life all knew her as Sonic's crazy wannabe girlfriend. Even Cream thought of her that way with how she always treads carefully when she talks about Sonic.

Maybe she is a social reject, she had to be when the target of her affections reject her. Her tears flowed freely when she realized Cream and Vanilla were the only ones she could go to about this. A girl she babysits and a woman old enough to be her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry Vanilla, I can't watch Cream today I really don't have the time," Amy feigned a positive voice for the phone. She knew, even in her insecure state, that Vanilla and Cream cared about her.

"Are you busy chasing Sonic again?" The wording's innocuous nature only made her feel worse.

"No, I'm spending time with some friends." Amy could hear a "hmmph?" from the other end.

"Who?" Did that mean Vanilla held the same beliefs about her that Rouge does?

"A girl I just met, you don't know her."

"Have fun then, dear. Please try to stop by eventually, Cream and I would like to see you."

"Will do." Amy hung up. A part of her felt boorish for doing that a little prematurely.

The pink hedgehog rolled over to bury her face in a pillow. She pulled her blanket completely over her. Sonic's face was on the sheets and blankets. Blue blur memorabilia comprised everything she owned. If she needed something, she always checked if there was Sonic merchandise of it.

At first she just broke down believing herself to be the loser Rouge said she was, but her mind realized that wasn't the issue. It was just what Rouge said, she didn't have any friends. Amy will always be a proud Sonic fan-girl. She would want Sonic's face on everything she owned, except her clothes. She also wouldn't paint herself blue, even she had limits.

Perhaps that was the reason Sonic never wants to date her. Who wants a girlfriend that is a lonely loser? A girl who has no one else to spend time with looks super desperate.

Even if that wasn't the reason for Sonic's constant rejection, Amy wouldn't mind companionship. Cream was sweet but she was like a baby sister, not a peer. Vanilla is like a mom to Amy, but not a sister. Sonic himself will always be her idol, she will always chase him, but part of that means he can't descend down to spend time with a pariah.

Amy raised her torso and swung her feet to her bedside. Burying herself away won't do any good. It will only make what Rouge said seem like a kindness. She needed to find some company, immediately.

Rouge did say she had acquaintances. There were the Chaotix, Knuckles, Tails, and all the other who rose up to put a stop to Eggman from time to time. She just needed to approach one of them.

The Chaotix were out of the question. They were a business, and Charmy's voice was too annoying even for her. Espio seems like he alone would be decent company. It was not worth being around Vector. That croc is a bossy loudmouth. Yes, Amy does have self awareness, which is why she doesn't like Vector. Bossy loudmouths don't like one another automatically.

Knuckles would be too boring to be with. The red echidna does nothing but guard a shiny rock all day. It's much more important than it sounds but going the guardian seems to think going to a cinema would prompt the apocalypse. She could already see how her attempts would go.

"Hey Knuckles," she would say.

"Amy, what is it," the jerk probably wouldn't even be that nice.

"I was just wondering if you want to do something fun?" She would smile tugging the hem of her dress, looking fabulously girlish. The jerk's stone heart wouldn't melt.

"I'm not helping you find Sonic. I'm not mad at him currently and can't leave the Master Emerald." Sure she chases Sonic, and will go back to it later, but it's rude to assume.

"No Jerk!" The truth of his nature wouldn't phase him.

"Then what hair brain scheme are you hoping to rope me into?" Knuckles would be so mocking if he eve bothered to ask. He was more likely to kick her out.

"Maybe I can bring a TV up here and we can watch a movie?" Amy could ask Tails for help on that if it proved too much.

"No thanks." Knuckles response would have been the same no matter what.

"Come on, let's do something." Amy would clasped her hands together in a last ditched attempt to turn on the charm.

"I guess you can sit here and help me guard the Master Emerald, but you have to be quiet." Knuckles would say with a sigh.

Amy would huff and march over to sit down next to the last echidna. She would just sit there in boredom and irritation all day. Every time she would try to star conversation Knuckles would more or less tell her to shut up. It would be like sitting in detention with the meanest teacher in school.

That was the best case scenario. The worse case scenario was Rouge showing up.

"Hey Knucky," that hussy would flirt as she descended.

"Rouge," Knuckles would get ready to stop Rouge from swiping the Master Emerald yet again.

"What are you doing with the pink freak." Rouge would point at her like she was a bug.

"What?" Amy would look at the ground pointedly as Rouge held Knuckle's attention.

"Oh I get it," Amy's face would burn. It would take her entire will power to not take a swing at the floozy.

"Knuckles," she took his hands and trust," I finally told Pinky what we all think of her. That she is a spaz, loser, little freak. She is a pompous nuisance who wormed her way into public attention. Now that she realizes no one really wants her around other than Vanilla because she wants a free baby sitter, and Cream whose too sweet to dislike anyone, she's trying to convince you to be her friend." Knuckles would turn unamused.

"Get out." It would be a simple command containing no emotion.

"Fine," She would run before she could catch sight of either the red jerk or flirty hussy laughing at her, but she would hear their laughs as she ran.

Amy smacked her fist into her bedroom wall as their laughs seemed almost real. The pink hedgehog stopped when her knuckles started to get painfully red. She paced in front of her bed to try and get some energy out.

The only person left was Tails. However he was Sonic's best friend. He was only two to three years older than Cream. Then again he was Sonic's best friend and Sonic was years older than her. So the age gap was much closer. Besides Tails was probably mentally older than her with his genius IQ. It was better than lying in bed feeling sorry for herself.


End file.
